Loki's family
by Lokimyheartforever
Summary: Sixteen years after the fight against Loki in Manhattan and Thor is finally king of Asgard. Everything should be okay? Until a certain unknown family member appears and declares to see her father!
1. Chapter 1

**Hela and Loki**

Odin held onto his son's leg, if he let go Thor and Loki would fall into the abyss and might never be seen again. He couldn't lose two sons in one day.

'I could of done it, father,' Loki cried. Loki was holding onto his spear, which Thor was holding the other side. 'I could have done it, for you!'

Odin cleared his throat. 'For all of us.' Loki finished.

'No Loki.' Was all Odin said.

Loki's eyes closed. He then started to unfold his fingers from the spear, his hand sliding off.

'No, Loki…' Thor sobbed.

But Loki didn't listen, instead he let go. Falling into the abyss he let his arms stretch out like he reading to fall.

'No!' Cried Thor, trying to reach for Loki, but he was falling to fast.

'No…' Odin whispered.

**Sixteen years later…**

Thor sighed, the Avengers had finished their training, Loki was safe behind bars, and Asgard and Midgard were safe from evil… at least from now, Thor laughed.

His father sadly died during the second fight of the Avengers, so he had to look after Asgard now. And looking after two worlds was quite exhausting.

Now, sitting on his father's throne, he closed his eyes for one minute.

Everything was quiet; Jane was asleep as was his mother. Just for a few minutes Thor was happy all was quiet.

Until a large sounds of lightened cracked, and standing, in the middle of the golden hall was a woman.

Thor eyes flashed open; he leaped from his seat and said, 'who are you?'

He had to admit, she was beautiful. She wore a green cape and black dress. Her dress was cut in middle to show where her tight black tights were. With her long matt black hair tied in a strong ponytail, it curled around her breasts. Also, her heels were too high and shining very bright.

She laughed, her green eyes twinkled. 'Just a goddess searching for her father,' she replied, calm like she wasn't breaking into a kingdom at all.

Thor tilted his head a bit; he could feel his eyebrow rising up.

'What is your name?' Thor asked, suddenly becoming annoyed.

She smiled again, her lovely bright set of white teeth gleamed. 'My name is Hela,' she replied.

Thor was about to open his mouth, but she interrupted him. 'Thor, I know who you are. My lord,' she bowed, her arms rising high and as she stopped bowing lowered down. It was funny; all the movements she showed was like Loki's.

'May I ask who your father is?' Thor asked, becoming impatient.

'A criminal,' she giggled.

'And does that _criminal _have a name?' He shouted, maybe wakening everyone in the kingdom. Normally, someone that close to Thor's scream would either run away or jump back in fear, instead she grinned.

'Uncle, stop shouting at your own niece. It's not good for the family.' She replied, calmly.

Thor gawked.

_Uncle?_

'Loki's daughter?' Thor at last knew.

'And I've come home to him.' She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Father that never knew

**Chapter 2 – The father that never knew.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I've had! I literally screamed with laughter when I saw them!:D Now, on to the story…!**

Hela stood watching her uncle's puzzled face.

Eventually, after a couple of minutes she grew bored and said, 'may I see my father now?'

Thor shook his head, 'he is asleep.'

She laughed. 'Well he won't be now from the shouting you've done!' she cackled for a little while.

'May I ask, how old are you?' Thor asked.

'Is this really relevant?'

Thor shook his head.

'Oh for god's sake, let me see him!' she shouts.

'Follow me.'

They walk, turning the golden corner, stepping on the crystal floor.

None of them said a word, Thor was too shocked that Loki had a child and never told him, while Hela didn't really want to talk to the man who locked her father up.

They finally reached the stone door.

On the other side was Loki, who had no idea who was coming to greet him.

Hela took one step forward and pushed the stone door open.

The cell was square and had special glass wall so Loki could not escape.

Hela looked at her father; he was too busy reading a book. Loki kept his eyes locked onto the book but eventually spoke, 'why have you come here brother? Has your wife had her child yet?' Loki asked, still staring at the book.

'My wife has not had the baby yet, but soon… anyway, I have not come to speak to your brother, someone else has,' Thor replied.

Slowly, Loki closed his eyes and sighed, he then placed his book to one side and glanced up at Thor, and then at his unknown daughter.

Loki took a glance up and down at her and then said with a grin, 'who's this?'

'Do you want me to leave?' Thor asks Hela, quietly, but knows Loki can hear him. Hela shakes her head.

'Whatever I say to him, you can know,' she says, 'it's been a long time, father.'

Loki's face narrows, he then bursts out with a chuckle. 'Excuse me?'

'Seventeen years, father,' she continues.

'I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life, and why do you call me… _father_?' he asks, his voice rising higher a little. He then looks at Thor, 'is this supposed to be a joke?'

'Brother, she is telling the truth… I think…' Thor says.

Loki stood up, he then walked up closer towards the glass. 'Brother, are you really that _thick_… I never had a child before, yes I have been with women but I know they have not had any children.' Loki snapped.

Thor rolled his eyes.

'Tyia…' Hela said, calmly.

Thor looked into Loki's eyes when Hela said 'Tyia', Loki's skin went paler than normal, his sparkling green eyes faded to a dull green, he then glanced down at his feet.

Thor frowned, 'Tyia', who was she?

'Father, you _know_, who she is. Why won't you accept that?' Hela snapped.

Loki didn't say anything…

'Who's Tyia?' Thor asked, getting annoyed.

'My mother…' Hela replied, 'and Loki's wife.'

'Wife?' Thor shouted. 'You're married?'

'Was married… until she died!' Loki snapped, the harshness in his voice made Thor's blood run cold.

'What happened?' Thor asked.

'Twenty years ago, before the you were banished to earth, before the avengers, I fell in love with Tyia. However, we kept our distance when eyes were upon us, however when we were alone, I showed her how I truly loved her… by asking her to marry me. We married in secret. After three years of hiding our marriage, Tyia's father told her that she was to be married to some duke in a far off land… but of course, she was married to me. Tyia told her father that she was married to me, but Tyia's father wouldn't listen. Tyia's father beat her, until she finally got away and came to me that night.' Loki smiled. 'We were in love… and so in the morning I found out that Tyia was pregnant… with my child.' Loki sniffed, almost like he was crying. 'When Odin and Tyia's father found out, Odin was furious as was Tyia's father, and they told us when the child was born, the infant would be taken away and killed. Of course, Tyia, without telling me, had the child and ran away.' Loki cleared his throat. 'However, Tyia's father caught up with her and killed her… I was told after that the baby and Tyia died together…' After the story, Loki turned away so he wouldn't let Thor see he was crying, even though Thor knew. 'After, Odin and I kept it to ourselves and never spoke of it again.'

'Brother, I am so sorry for your loss, but… why didn't you tell me?' Thor asked.

'Because I knew you would laugh at me, and tell everyone… I would be ashamed of myself,' Loki snapped. 'After all, you were horrid before you were banished.'

Thor nodded, he knew, his love of war was now stupid and Thor now understood that killing was not right.

'Can I be alone with my father?' Hela said, turning to face her uncle.

Thor nodded and walked out the room.

'Father,' Hela said, walking up to the glass and touching it, immediately she drew it away from the electric shock. 'I heard you tried to take over Midgard and failed. But you were alone, and only too orders from a man who couldn't do it himself. So, I offer you a chance to be with me and take over Midgard again. And if your brother and the Avengers try to fight back like they did last time, I'll be by your side and not only do I have your powers and more, I have mother's powers.'

Loki laughed. 'When will we begin?'

**Ooh! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! LOL! Yes, I am starting to get Hela and Loki together and by the end of the story I want them to fight the Avengers together. Please R&R! :D Also, I shall write again maybe tomorrow or some other day… Cherio!:D **


	3. Chapter 3 - Gone

**Chapter 3 - **

Thor closed the door to let Hela and Loki has privacy, it's the least her could do.

After, he smiled to himself and walked into his room.

Jane was asleep on the bed, one arm under the pillow holding her head while the other holding her swollen belly. The child was due in two months; Thor was very excited whatever the gender.

He quietly walked over to the bed and curled up with his wife. She turned her body to be facing him and snuggled into him. He held her close, until she quickly moved and yelped.

Immediately Thor stared into the eyes of his wife and cried, 'are you alright?'

Instead of crying in pain from the child, she smiled, 'just a kick.'

Thor too smiled down at her and placed his hand on her belly. He waited for the baby to kick again, it did and they both laughed.

'I heard you shout, who was it?' Jane asked.

'Hela,' Thor replied.

'Who?'

'Loki's daughter,' Thor said.

'What?' Jane frowned. 'Loki has a daughter? But… how? Surely you would know.'

Thor shook his head, 'it was before I was banished to Midgard…' Jane frowned. 'Earth,' she then nodded. 'I didn't know, he married a duke's daughter in secret and had a child, Loki's wife died running away from her father carrying the child. Sadly the mother was killed, and so was the baby, well, that's what Loki was told anyway.' Thor explained.

'That's awful…' Jane said, horrified by the story.

'I know, but our child will be safe… don't doubt it. I have highly experienced midwives to care for you and our child.' Thor said.

'I don't doubt it.' They kissed.

After the sensational kiss, Thor drew back and quickly kissed her on the nose, she giggled. 'I'll go and see Loki and Hela,' Jane nodded while her husband walked out the door.

Thor walked slowly towards the door, he didn't want to interrupt them. However, he heard nothing. He pushed the door open and looked around.

No one.

Thor, suddenly growing angry, turned to look at the glass cade Loki was in.

Thor growled.

Loki was gone.

And so was Hela.

Standing at the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, Loki and Hela looked down.

The bridge was still gone, and the water from the kingdom rushed down the kingdom into the abyss, Loki once went through.

Hela turned to look at her father.

'Are you ready?' She asked, grinning.

'Only if you are,' he smiled.

Loki held out his hand for his daughter to hold, she did. And with a wink from Loki, they jumped off the bridge and fell into the abyss.

Wherever they were going, they were going to take over Midgard again, and this time Hela and Loki had a secret weapon…


	4. Chapter 4 - The beginning

**Thank you soooooo much for all of your comments, I really appreciate them!:P **

**So, I don't own any of the characters except from a new character whom I made up called Talia, who you will know more about later on... **

**Enjoy!:D**

Chapter 4 – The Beginning of a new world…

Thor immediately ran towards the bridge, even though he was far away he could see two figures, one female and the other male. There was no point in shouting since no one could hear.

However, Thor, knowing his brother and that he really wanted to take over one world so he could show he was great, Thor ran back into his kingdom and immediately wrote a note to his wife that he was going to Midgard.

Holding the Tesseract in his hands, Thor turned the switch and the next thing, the Tesseract was out of his hands and he was in darkness…

Tony Stark awoken by a scream from his son, Jack.

'Pepper?' He asked, she was awake too, also startled by the scream. 'What the hell was that?'

'It sounded like Jack,' she whispered, her shaky voice made Tony shiver.

'I'll go,' he said, pulling of the white sheets and walking slowly, quietly towards the door.

Everything was quiet and dark, Tony's worst nightmares.

Jack's door was across the hallway, it wasn't that far in daylight, but somehow in the dark the corridor looked long and narrow and that something was going to creep out and get you.

He opened the door, slowly and whispered, 'Jack?'

He heard a cry, 'dad?'

'Don't worry, son, I'm here…' he said. He looked around for the lights. 'Jack? Why would a eighteen year old teenager scream because of the dark?' Tony joked.

'Christ sake dad, I'm not afraid of the freakin' dark!' Tony's son snapped back at his father.

'What then?' Tony snapped back too.

'There's someone in hear with me…'

Tony frowned and scanned the room for a lights switch so he could see what was happening.

Finally Tony found it and clicked it.

The light flicked on and on top of Tony's son, was a man with long blonde hair and a red robe.

Immediately Tony knew who it was.

'Thor?'

After a few hours, Thor awoke to find himself in Stark Towers.

Reluctantly, he leaped out of the sofa; however, it wasn't a good choice.

His head hurt and when he walked it was like he was drunk, toppling over things.

'Big guy, sit your ass down…' Tony said, patting Thor on the back and guiding him towards the sofa.

They both sat down, Thor blinking rapidly to his new surroundings.

'Why are you here?' Tony asks, blankly ignoring how rude he was.

'Loki and… and his daughter, Hela escaped… I think their here.' Thor explains, Tony nodding.

'Explain everything,' Tony says.

While Tony and Thor were watching, they didn't notice that Jack walked into the room and switched the 6:00 am new on.

Jack frowned to himself and immediately turned the new up.

'Jack, too loud!' Tony shouted, not looking at his son.

'But dad, isn't that the man who destroyed half of Manhattan sixteen years ago?' Jack asked, turning the volume up slightly.

Tony and Thor jumped off the sofa and stared at the news.

'Breaking news,' the anchor said, 'two terrorists walk through the streets of Manhattan, killing anyone who passes and destroying buildings with guns…' the man blurs away with a clip of Loki and his daughter blowing up buildings.

Suddenly a loud erupt sound echoes into the house. Jack, Thor and Tony turn their heads to look at the city Manhattan, only to see buildings falling down and blasts of blue lights flashing.

Thor and Tony exchange looks and say together, 'S.H.E.I.L.D.'

A few moments later, Director Nick Fury, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clive Barton, Bruce Banner and Mariah Hill surround the living room of Stark Towers.

'So, let me get this right, Hela, Loki's daughter, came to her father to talk but then help him escape so they can try to take over Manhattan again?' Nick Fury asks Thor.

Thor nods. 'Well, that's what it looks like from the look of things.'

'I say we suit up and take them down, like last time!' Natasha explains.

They all nod and clear out the room, Steve opening his bag and pulling out his suit, while Natasha and Clint already had theirs on. Bruce didn't need to change since the only thing that grows when he turns into the Hulk, is his pants. Tony clicks his switch and immediately parts of the IRON MAN III appear towards him and stick to him like glue.

'Er, I have a new joiner today.' Nick says, everyone turning to look around to who the new person is. 'She has amazing powers which she didn't know about until yesterday.'

'Is it safe?' Thor asked.

'Yes, well, none of your powers are safe really, but I think with her powers and skills we'll need them.' Nick explains.

Nick shouts, 'Talia!'

A woman with long light brown hair walks in, she's wearing the same as Natasha but with no guns handing from the belts.

Clint looks up and down at her and then grins.

As soon as Talia walks in she greets everyone with a smile.

'Good morning everyone,' she smiles.

'Talia Odins, show them your powers.'

Talia turns to nod at Nick Fury, before then turning away and glaring at a plant pot in the corner of Tony's living room.

'Do you mind if I use that?' Talia asks Tony, who nods.

Talia then narrows her eyes and feels the vibrations running down her body.

Suddenly the plant gradually moved from its place and flew across the room into Talia's hands.

She grinned at the Avengers.

'Wow!' Clint said, winking at her, Natasha rolled her eyes.

'Can you move people?' Thor asked.

'Yes, metal, copper, plastic and even the S.H.E.I.L.D Hellicopter, which I tried and succeeded.' She smiled.

Steve gawked.

The Avengers eventually suited up, ran or flew outside and tried to catch up with Loki and Hela.

They all knew, this was the beginning…


	5. Chapter 5 - Old Friends never die

**Chapter 5 – Old Friends never die**

**Right! I promised **_**Intoxic **_**that I would write another chapter the same day I did the fourth chapter, so because I'm so generous, I'm going to write some more!:D Maybe even write two chapters every day… :D**

**Anyway, I do not own any of the characters except from Talia Odins!:D Lord, I can't wait for you lot to find out who she is!:D Anyway…**

**ENJOY!:D**

Loki pushed his dagger into the belly of an old police officer, the man yelped while a little girl behind Loki screamed, 'Daddy!' After the man fell to the ground dead, Loki turned to stare at the little girl.

'Want to play?' He hissed, smiling quite freakish. The little girl sobbed, Loki was about to cut her with his knife, however a puff of smoke separated Loki and the little girl.

When the smoke was gone, Thor knelt, one hand holding the ground and the other holding his hammer.

Loki narrowed his eyes, waiting to see Thor's reaction to what Loki was about to do.

Thor stood and shook his head at his brother. 'Why?'

Loki tilted his head.

'What?' Loki hissed.

'Why kill an innocent girl?' Thor shouted. 'Why kill anyone!' Thor boomed.

Loki laughed. 'You shout at me for killing people when you've killed innocent frost giants and dwarves and animals back home. Thor, you are nothing but a…'

'Don't you dare use the past to shut my mouth!' Thor screamed, making even Loki stumble and nearly trip on his own feet trying to take a step back, away from his brother.

Loki and Thor stood, staring at each other for a while.

Suddenly Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk, Captain America and Black Widow appeared behind Thor, watching as the brothers stood.

Loki saw in their eyes that they had had enough of this fighting… but he also saw that they would not stop until Midgard was safe.

Loki suddenly heard footstep behind him and a gun press against the back of his head.

Quickly, Loki whipped around to face the gun holder and jumped on her, pinning her down onto the ground.

Talia pointed the gun at the back of Loki's head and waited.

Suddenly he turned and jumped on her, pinning her down onto the ground.

Talia felt as Loki crushed her, the wind burst out of her lungs and out her mouth.

Panting, she tried to catch her breath.

She stared up at Loki who smiled, then frowned.

Loki gasped.

'Tayia?' he whispered, looking into the eyes of Talia's thinking it was his wife.

Loki looked her up and down and knew it was her.

Every detail on her face was the same, her lovely bright brown hazel hair, the blueness in her crystal like eyes and softness of her pink lips.

Talia however, had no idea why Loki was looking at her like that.

She knew she had to think fast, Loki was gradually coming closer and closer to her, like he was going to kiss her.

Immediately she pushed his hands away and using her telekinesis she pulled him off the ground and made him, in the air, tie his hands back.

Everyone watched as Talia was holding Loki in the air.

'Tayia!' He screamed.

'Who the hell is Tyia?' She shouted, looking at Loki then at the Avengers.

'He thinks Tayia is you…' Thor said.

Everyone, but Talia and Loki, gasped.

Obviously old friends never die…


	6. Chapter 6 - Fate

**Chapter 6 – Fate**

**So! From that horrible cliff-hanger last time, I'm going to let you read the next chapter!:D**

**I've also changed the story's name from **_**Hela and Loki **_**to **_**Loki's Family**_**, because when I wrote the first chapter I thought the storyline would just be about Hela and Loki trying to take over Earth and the Avengers trying to stop them, but while I was writing I was thinking, what if someone from Loki's past came into Loki's future and changed his thoughts about taking over Earth and killing innocent people… anyway… **

**I don't own any of the characters except from Talia Odins :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

After half an hour of waiting to be transported to the S.H.E.I.L.D Hellicopter, Loki couldn't stop staring at Talia or he thought she was Tyia.

He wasn't the only one thinking about Talia since she was thinking of him.

Tyia? Who the hell was she? And why did he say her name when he saw her? Thor told her that Loki thought Tyia was her, but Talia knew she was Talia… not Tyia.

When they were transported into the Hellicopter, Nick Fury sent fifteen soldiers to transport Loki to the glass cage he was in the first time he tried to take over Earth.

As he was getting dragged away, he said something which made Talia turn bright red, 'Tyia… I need to speak to Tyia,' he said.

Nick Fury frowned. 'Tyia? There's no Tyia on board this ship,' Nick Fury explained.

'_Her_!' Loki said, looking at Talia.

Everyone turned to look at Talia.

'I will talk to him,' she spoke, quietly looking at Nick Fury. He nodded.

Loki smiled at her when she walked over towards him.

Thor shook his head; he knew this was strange; Loki was acting strange and different.

Talia and Loki came towards the glass cage, Loki was thrown in there while Talia waited till the men were gone.

They left, and she was alone.

'How old are you?' Loki asked, suddenly.

Talia frowned. 'Is that really revelant?'

'Yes.'

Talia sighed. 'Thirty-six,' she said, 'why how old are you?'

'Much, much older…' Loki laughed.

Talia tried to smile but it turned out to become a twitch from her mouth.

'You don't remember me?' he said.

'Oh, I do, Loki Laufeyson, biological father; Laufey. Adoptive father; Odin. Adoptive brother; Thor. Adoptive mother; Frigga.' Talia explained.

'Yes, but you must of known that from my files. However, in the past, in fact specifically sixteen years ago, you were married to me.' Loki explained.

Eyes widening, jaw clenching, heart racing, Talia turned around to walk out the room; she had had enough of this.

'Tyia!' shouted Loki.

'I AM NOT TYIA!' Talia screamed, spinning on her heels to turn back to scream at him. Loki narrowed his eyes and glanced down at the floor.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. 'You may go.'

Talia nodded and walked out the room.

When she appeared in the centre of the Hellicopter with the Avengers gazing at her when she walked in, she immediately ran to Thor and said, quite loudly.

'Now! You better tell me who the _hell _is this Tyia or I might just walk out of here.' She ordered, quite forcefully.

Thor nodded. He explained the story about Tyia and how she married Loki but died when Odin and her father found out she was pregnant.

'What happened to her after she had the baby?' Talia asked.

'She ran away with the baby but her father caught up with her and killed her and the baby, well, that was what Loki was told, until Hela, Tyia and Loki's daughter came to visit Loki and I. So maybe Odin and Tyia's father didn't really kill Tyia and the baby.' Thor explained.

'But, I was found at the age of twelve on the streets of London without a home and parents, until Fury found me and saved me, he looked after me like his own child.' Talia insisted that she was not Tyia.

'That's not true.' Nick said.

Talia turned around to frown at her adopted father. 'What?'

'I found you in London when you were twenty-six, you told me that you had just had a baby but it was taken away from you and that you needed to find your husband Loki.' Nick explained. 'You were so sad and depressed that I extracted your memories and told you that you were in a coma and that I was your adoptive father.'

After, everyone went silent as they stood in shock.

Fury's story made Talia become very sick.

'You told me you were Loki Odinson's wife…' Nick added. 'You were so sad that you couldn't return to your husband that you nearly tried to kill yourself. I had to do something, so… so I extracted all your memories.'

Talia gawked. 'So you're telling me that along the hallway on my right, my husband in a glass dome waiting for me to return to him?' Talia cried, tears streaming down her face.

'That explains it though; your last name is Odins, short for Odinson right?' Thor said.

Nick nodded.

'So, really my name is Tyia Odinson and I am wife to Loki Laufeyson, and you're my brother in law?' Talia couldn't bear it.

She started to quickly walk out the room.

'Where are you going?' Thor asked, running towards her.

Talia sniffed back her sobs. 'I'm going to try to talk to my husband.'


	7. Chapter 7 - Loki and Tyia Odinson

**Chapter 7 – Loki and Tyia Odinson**

**Sooooooooooo! I don't own any of the characters except Tyia/Talia Odins/Odinson.**

**ENJOY!**

Talia sniffed back her sobs. 'I'm going to try to talk to my husband.'

Thor stared hard down at her. 'Would you like me to come with you?' he asked, touching her shoulder.

She shook her head, 'I'll be fine.'

After, silently she walked away from them all.

Anger rose in her, Fury, the man who she thought raised her from an early age was just a fraud. She had no family, no real family, unless sociopaths that like to destroy cities counts.

Talia never felt special in her life, not since she found out she had powers yesterday. But now, all the happiness she felt inside her was gone. Now she's Tyia Odinson, wife to the God of Evil and Mischief, and mother to the Goddess of the Dead.

When Talia made her way to the door to where Loki was kept, Talia sighed and tried to think of her past, maybe there was something she had missed.

Nothing…

_Just waking up and seeing Nick Fury watch over her._

Shaking her head, she pressed her hand on the box on the left side of the door, the door scanned her hand.

The door opened, revealing Loki watching her.

She stood at the doorway for a while.

Silence…

Frustration…

Anger…

Tiredness…

All those emotions rushed over Talia, and she felt dizzy from it.

Talia needed to talk to him, maybe she could remember if she was with him.

Talia marched towards Loki; he narrowed his twinkling green eyes.

'Can you make me remember?' Talia asked.

Loki tilted his head. 'Make you remember who you really are, _Tyia_?'

Talia almost twitched at the name. She had to get used to it, after all that was her.

Talia nodded.

'You'll have to come in here,' he said, calmly.

Talia nodded. Sliding her hand to the left, the door slid over to the left like her hand.

She walked inside and turned to shut it.

When it was done, and she was trapped in the dome with her husband, Talia felt something like a bond between him.

'What are you going to do then?' Talia asked, slightly glancing at the camera, the Avengers would be watching them now.

Loki walked closer to her, each step made Talia shiver inside.

He was so mysterious and handsome, something that Talia has never ever seen in a man before. All the men she's been with were idiots and only cared about themselves. But, even though she couldn't remember him, Loki still stayed and wanted to help her.

Loki was so close that Talia's nose was touching his.

Shivers ran all over her…

Loki placed his two hands on head and narrowed his eyes, suddenly the beautiful pale skin he once had faded away and a cold icy blue replaced him. His eyes turned a dark shade of red…

… A monster is what people would normally call him, but she was not afraid, this was her husband.

Suddenly moments in the past flashed into her mind…

_Running, I kept my little girl close to me. She was only a day's old, she couldn't be let down… hearing shouts in the distant behind me, I knew they were my father's… he was coming… and I had to hide._

'_Tyia!' he cried, increasing my running pace I try to run faster, heels digging into the ground of the forest._

_Snow falling around me, I turn to see my father on a horse, he's so close… _

_Lord help me…_

'_Loki,' I whisper, 'forgive me.'_

_Suddenly all is black… I'm in a bright room… someone is talking…_

'_She is to be banished to Midgard, where she will become a mortal…'_

'_What if she blurts on about Asgard?' someone says._

'_They'll think she is a mad woman talking about a place above the clouds, no one will believe her…'_

_Almost immediately she feels arms around her and her baby crying…_

'_Hela,' I whisper._

_No one can hear me…_

_I feel myself being thrown through a portal, flashing red, yellow, blue and green lights… the Rainbow Bridge…_

_I am now a mortal in Midgard, and I will never see my husband, dear Loki, again…_

_I feel tears stream down my eyes._

Talia gasps, Loki's hands fall back as he watches her.

Talia's head feels like all the mist that blocked her past has cleared, and she can remember who she really is…

Gasping, panting and feeling like she can't breathe Talia looks up and smiles at Loki.

'Tyia?' he asks.

'Loki…'

They embrace, tears falling down Talia's cheeks.

_I now know who I am… and I am Tyia Odinson, Loki's husband._


	8. Chapter 8 - A family we've always wanted

**Chapter 8 – A family we've always wished for.**

**Hey! So I'm now at a sleep over at my friends, Danielle. If I have any mistakes in this that's because I'm typing this really fast.**

**I don't own any of the characters except Tyia Odinson/Talia Odins, whichever you prefer. **

Loki and Tyia embraced each other.

Holding each other, Loki felt Tyia's shoulders shaking, she was crying. He quickly calmed her down and kissed her cheeks.

As soon as his lips touched her cheeks, almost near her lips, she drew him close and both lips pressed together.

A sensational feeling swept over them both.

It was like never seeing someone you would normally hold every day, and then being not able to do it until years and years later… everything felt new and fresh.

After the kiss, Loki pulled her away and stared at the camera which was watching them.

'I don't care that their watching,' Tyia said to Loki, who now felt uncomfortable that he had kissed her with everyone watching.

'But I do,' Loki snapped.

Suddenly Tyia saw the Loki everyone saw… cruel, evil and self-hearted.

Tyia frowned, 'Loki… I…'

She decided walk out, however as she turned a dark green caped woman, with dark matt hair and black tights, heels stood frowning at her.

'Tyia Odinson?' she asked.

Tyia nodded.

'Mother,' she grinned.

'Are you ready?' Loki asked her.

Tyia frowned, 'ready for what?'

'This!' Hela and Loki suddenly clicked the band that was on their wrist and they evaporated from the dome.

Tyia now felt alone… her husband was gone as was the daughter she wished to know.

Tyia suddenly realised that she was still in the dome, how was she supposed to get out.

'Thor, anyone, HELP!' she shouted in the camera knowing the Avengers could see her.

After a full hour of sitting in the main room of the Helicopter, Tyia sat quiet and still. Everyone she knew was a lie. Also, she wasn't even human…

'I'm sorry,' Natasha was suddenly sitting next to her. Tyia glanced to look at her for a second before shutting her eyes and trying to clear her headache.

'If you have anything to talk about, you can tell me,' Natasha said calmly.

'What!? That my evil husband and daughter have escaped, probably planning to rule the world and kill anyone in their paths?' Tyia snapped back at Natasha who jumped as she did, after Tyia stood up and saw everyone stare at her, glancing down trying to not catch her eye. Tyia sighed, 'I'm sorry,' she quickly said to Natasha who looked quite frightened.

Immediately Tyia ran out the room.

'She has a point,' Tony shrugged. Thor and Steve rolled their eyes.

As Tyia ran, she almost tripped over the steps that lead to the weapon room. She was full of anger she couldn't concentrate.

Almost running into the door, she kicked it open, ran in, and halted when she saw what she was looking for.

Loki's septor, what he used for the first fight in Manhattan. There was also a whole aisle about him and what he used before being locked up, and even what he wears, which they probably made a replica of. Why? Tyia didn't have time to think.

Immediately Tyia ran towards the septor and took hold of it. She felt her muscles tighten, her strength growing. The blue glow at the end of the septor flashing and hissing enjoying her touch and waiting for what she was going to use it for. Tyia then walked over towards Loki's replica horned helmet. She placed it on her head and felt the hard weight of it, however she didn't take it off. After, she clipped a green cape on and walked out the room, feeling stronger for the fight.

When she walked back into the main hall of the Helicopter, every literally gasped.

'Let's kick some Argardian ass!' she gripped the septor hard.


	9. Chapter 9 - The SECRET WEAPON

**Chapter 9 - Secret Weapon**

**So, after that cliff hanger, here's the next chapter. What I like about this chapter is there's a strong bond between Tyia and Nick Fury… you shall see…**

**I don't own any of the characters except from Tyia Odinson.**

'Let's kick some Argardian ass!' she gripped the septor hard.

Thor tried to smile but didn't work, he was proud that she knew who she was and wanted to help Midgard, but seeing her holding Loki's septor and horned helmet he felt weird. _Was Tyia turning into Loki even though she was trying to stop him? _Thor thought.

Natasha stood up, 'let's!' she shouted.

'Are we suiting up then?' Tony asked.

They all nodded.

'Finally!' Stark clapped.

After they all left the room, Tyia stayed with Nick Fury, her adoptive father.

She now felt awkward being alone with him. 'Probably after the fight, if we win, I'll be returning to Asgard where I belong.' Tyia said, looking deeply into her caring father's eyes. Nick nodded, she could tell he didn't want her to leave. 'Thank you so much for looking after me like a real father, I would of much liked your to be my father than my biological father.' She smiled, hugging him then kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. 'If you ever want to come back because of your husband or if you just want to talk, you are more than welcome to come to me.' He said.

She smiled and quickly ran away to catch up with the rest of the Avengers.

Gripping onto Loki's septor, Tyia began to feel a shiver of coldness run through her.

Suddenly she saw everyone else shiver.

'What the hell just happened?' Tony asked, looking around him for answers.

It happened again…

'Right, am I the only one who can feel that?' Clint questioned. They all nodded, it was true, it was like someone walking on your grave, a ghost walking through you and all the coldness running through your veins.

After a moment they all ignored it and were transported to Manhattan where people were running away from something.

The Avengers huddled together, glancing around to see where Loki and Hela were.

Bits of a building that came crushing down scattered around their feet, they tried to ignore it but I big piece of glass came flying and smashed hard into Bruce's face, however since he was in Hulk form he was fine and probably didn't hurt.

As Tyia glanced around she suddenly felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

'Tyia!' Thor growled, trying to catch her legs to pull her down. 'Get down, we need to stand together!'

'It's not me!' she cried.

Suddenly a loud cackle echoed through the dusty streets of Manhattan.

The Avengers shot a glance towards a large bank building, and there stood Hela, her hand out clutching the air. Tyia immediately knew.

Hela had Tyia's powers since she was her mother.

When Hela threw her towards a window on the other side of the street, Tyia felt all the wind burst out of her, glass smashing into her face and scarring her. When Tyia felt the cold hard ground crash deep in her knees she yelped out in pain. She then felt herself being lifted up again and threw onto the marble stairs which smacked into her ribs, probably breaking a few. Tears streaming down her bloody cheeks, Tyia, shaking, tried to push herself onto her feet, but fell, crashing down onto the hard stairs again.

'It's not nice, is mother? Being alone, feeling isolated, being tortured. That was what it was like when I was little, your stupid father brutally beat me since you left!' Hela was suddenly standing near her, gazing down at Tyia as she wimped in pain.

'I…' Tyia tried to speak but it hurt. 'I… I didn't choose to… leave…you!' she snapped. 'Who told you that I left you!?' Tyia cried.

'Your father,' Hela screamed.

'You've got your stupidity from him then, because he banished me to Midgard,' Tyia tried to laugh, to show she would not give up the fight.

Hela snorted. 'LIES!' she screeched. Lifting her foot up and kicking Tyia in the face, Tyia immediately lifted up her hand and, using her powers, pushed Hela out of the way.

After eventually getting back onto her feet, Tyia limped towards the window.

She had no time to go to the smashed window since it was so far away, so she ran towards the closed, unharmed window.

The Avengers started to glance up towards the building windows, trying to find where Hela threw Tyia into.

'Where the hell is she?' Thor shouted, 'if Hela has harmed her, she will pay!' he exclaimed.

No one answered, they couldn't be sure that Tyia would be alright, not when she was with her evil daughter.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of a window shattering, and Tyia running through it and jumping.

'No…' Thor said.

Falling so fast, Tyia felt herself becoming stronger, from that fight with Hela she knew she had to win, she had to show her daughter that she didn't leave her, that she could maybe still love her… maybe.

Looking down, she saw The Avengers gawking, standing frozen glaring at her falling.

Closing her eyes ready for the crash on the hard floor, she was ready.

Immediately as she closed her eyes, she felt a cold hand hold her waist and hoist her up onto a balcony.

Gasping, she fell yet again onto the hard floor, with the wind flying out of her lungs.

'Tyia,' she heard a faint whisper ask. Opening her eyes, Tyia saw Loki looking curiously at her.

Quickly she pushed him out the way and jumped up.

'Get the _hell _out of my way, Loki Laufeyson or you will die! And I do not care if you are my husband!' she screamed, gasping for air but wanting to shout at him.

'Darling, please…' he whispered, walking slowly towards her and wrapping his arms around her.

Not fighting back, Tyia closed her eyes and hid her face in Loki's arms. She wept for what seemed like hours, until Loki kissed her forehead.

'You left me,' she cried.

'I had to,' he whispered.

'No you didn't,' she snapped back, 'we could be together if you just tried.'

'I have to rule Midgard,' he said, calmly.

'Putting a planet before me is alright then?' she shouted, pushing him away from her. 'But of course, you're father in a frost giant, you don't understand what true love is… do you?' she suddenly screamed at him, tears flying out of her stinging eyes.

Tyia was suddenly aware that what she had just said was horrible, terrible and cruel. She sighed, 'I didn't mean that, I'm… I'm just so angry,' she whispered, looking deeply into Loki's sparkling green eyes.

He turned away.

'If you stop fighting The Avengers and know that you will never win, you won't be killed. But if you carry on fighting, we will stop you, and this time you won't be behind bars… you'll be killed. And even though, I haven't seen you in sixteen and I don't really remember the last time we were truly together and truly in love, I would like to know what it felt like… to be loved by you, Loki Laufeyson.' Tyia smiled up at him, but he didn't smile. She decided to carry on. 'If you stopped this,' she said, pointing at the buildings that were crashing down because Hela was ripping them down, 'I _can _be with you. We _can _start a family together. _Stopping this_ will mean you love me and that I will always love you.'

And with that one last sentence, Loki smiled at his wife.

'I'm sorry my love, but Hela has already started the secret weapon…' he said, sighing.

'We can stop the weapon,' she said, stroking Loki's cold cheek, _'together!_' she grinned.

He nodded.

'What is the secret weapon then?' Tyia asked.

Loki gulped. 'After Hela ran away from your father, she came to Odin to try to see me, Odin wouldn't allow it so banished her to the land of the dead, where she became Goddess of the Dead. And when you're God or Goddess of the Dead, you can…' Loki stopped and sighed.

'What?' Tyia asked.

'… bring people back from the dead.'

**And with that, thank you for reading and I shall post a new one tonight or tomorrow! Oh how I love CLIFF-HANGERS!:D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Come back to me

**Chapter 10 – Come Back to me**

**Okay! Sorry that I'm a bit late on posting, but I've been really busy with school…uh, boring…**

**Anyway, this **_**is **_**the last chapter of the series. I might make a new one, but that might be after I see Thor 2 – Dark Word. I'M SO EXCITED FOR THAT!**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**TYIA POV**

_Bring people back from the dead…_

_Bring people back from the dead…_

_Bring people back from the dead…_

The words echoed through my mind it made me feel dizzy.

'Darling?' Loki asks, stroking my pale cheek.

Immediately I snapped out of the trance and pulled his hand into my hand, wrapping our fingers together we look seriously at each other.

'Can she bring _anyone _back from the dead?' I ask, sighing. Loki is about to reply, but someone is too quick and replies for him.

'Oh, yes, Tyia, _anyone_…'

Loki freezes as he glares at the mysterious person behind me.

I frown and so turn around to see him.

…father.

'It's been a long time, Tyia, I've been dead for four years, ever since your stupid little brat killed me when she was twelve…'

I gasp; my breathing suddenly becomes shallow, like I'm in the middle of the sea, lost in the tide, drowning slowly.

'Aren't you going to welcome your own father home?' he says.

'Never,' Loki bursts out. Father immediately glances at Loki and grunts.

'You have the right to remain silent as I talk to my daughter!' Father shouts.

'Yes, but I have to right to talk since I am the rightful king of Asgard, son of Laufey, father to Hela Goddess of Hell and husband to my beautiful wife!' Loki screams at my father. Shivers run down my spine, wow, I've never seen him this angry.

However, Father does not step back, nor does he flinch, instead he narrows his eyes and smiles. 'Oh, of course, you're still his wife.'

'Of course I am, I love Loki with all my heart,' I say.

'Yes, but he is a frost giant-'

'And you are an old fool who should be dead. I don't care if Loki was a sea monster, I would still love him because that is all that matters… but of course, you wouldn't understand, you and mother did not see eye to eye, especially since you brutally killed her in front of me!' I shout, and this time it makes my father flinch.

Suddenly a loud flash of lightening appears and flashes my father so he falls to the ground.

Thor stands, watching us.

'Thor,' I run towards him. 'Are you others safe?

Thor looks down at me and nods, with a courageous smile. Blood leaks out of his wounds on his forehead, so I kindly rub it damply with my sleeve.

After, we smile at each other.

'Oh, I'm sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting anything…' Loki brags on, rolling his eyes.

'You're not,' I mutter. I turn around and peck Loki a kiss on his soft lips, he winks.

Suddenly Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Hulk and Barton jump in through the window and hiss when they see Loki.

They all, except Thor and I, jump on him and wrestle him to the ground.

'STOP!' I cry, using my powers to push everyone aside, helping my husband off the ground.

'We should transport him to the Helicopter, so he won't be up to any trouble.' Captain America shouts, and everyone but, Loki and Thor and I nod.

'No!' Thor shouts, everyone looks at him shockingly.

'At last,' Loki mutters, I try not to giggle.

'Thor, he is the reason people in Manhattan are dying!' Tony shouts.

'Yes, but Hela is the one bringing people back from the dead.' Thor shouts back, louder and angrier.

'Oh yes,' says Hela, behind me.

Immediately, Hela grabs a dagger out of her pocket and is about to push it into my belly, however, Loki pushes me aside and I fall to the ground. But, while on the ground, I see Loki step in front and take the bait.

He yelps in pain as the dagger drives through his stomach and out the other side.

'Oh, father, what a pity… I shall see you in _hell_.' Hela smiles evilly, until Hulk runs in behind her and pushes her aside. Hela is then carried by one hand of the Hulk, trying desperately to be freed, however, Hulk squeezes his hand making Hela scream.

'Stop!' I cry, 'but don't let her go.'

Thor helps me up and I know something is wrong…

Loki.

Sprinting towards him, I crouch down and rest his head on my knee. He smiles up at me, and then winces as he pulls the dagger out of his wound.

'Hush, hush,' I whimper, 'everything is going to be alright,' I say.

Tears filling up in my eyes, I kiss him on his forehead, my tears dropping onto his forehead.

'Tyia, I am so sorry…' Loki whispers.

Suddenly, I see the sorrow in his eyes.

'I love you,' he breaths slowly, his chest rising slower and slower each second.

'And I love you too, my Loki… my prince.'

'May I just say, you look ravishing in my horned helmet,' he jokes, I laugh just to make him happy. He then turns away from me, hiding his face.

After a second, I turn his head myself to see that he is gone.

No words can express what I am feeling now.

My lover is gone.

Manhattan could fall any minute.

My own daughter killed her own father and is trying to kill me too.

**Thor POV**

As I hear Tyia cries, I turn towards the Avengers, even though they hated Loki for what he did sixteen years ago in Manhattan, they could see that Loki sacrificed himself for Tyia and so was after all, the hero.

Suddenly a ray of blue scans us all, and we are transported to the Helicopter, and seeing Nick Fury watch as his adopted daughter cries over her dead husband.

'Did you see it?' I ask him.

He nods, silently.

'Can you do anything to bring him back?' I ask.

'You do not know, but that dagger was covered with poison, I poison that even the most intelligent doctors could try to help him. It would only finish in failure.'

I bow my head.

Suddenly, Tyia rises up and slides her hand under Loki's shoulder and her other arms below his hip, she then carries him off the ground, without using her powers, and possibly struggling, walks out the room, carrying Loki in her arms.

**TYIA POV**

Even though it hurts carrying him, I don't want to use my powers, this time I don't want to cheat by using my powers, I want to be like him, strong and brave.

I carry him towards my chambers and lay him down on my bed.

Watching down on him and smile.

'I will love you, even after death… but I'm sorry my love, I will take revenge, even if it is our daughter.'

I storm out of my room and leave my husband on my bed.

Watching everyone glare at me as I run into the prison room, where they kept Loki, I see Hela hands bound by a special metal.

I also notice that this prison was gassed, so no one can use powers, so when I step into this cage, I will no longer be able to use my powers until I step out of it again.

I smile.

I open the door and walk in, it then shuts itself.

Hela looks up at me, she grins.

'Wipe that grin off that smug face and let me get that metal thing off!' I snap, pulling the key out of my pocket and switching it.

The metal pulls apart and falls to the ground.

'If you want revenge you won't be able to do it using powers, there gone once you step into this cage-…'

'I know!' I snap. 'But I don't need powers.'

Hela's smile falls, she knows I am more powerful without my powers.

Immediately I swift my hand and directly punch her in the nose.

She yelps out in pain and falls to the ground.

'Not so good is it? Pain. Humiliation. Even though you are my daughter, I will still kill you, and then maybe, just maybe I can have peace after all!' I snap.

'Even if you do kill me, that won't bring Loki back from the dead!' Hela shouts.

'Ah, but I recall you can, so, we have a deal, you either bring Loki back from the dead, or, you will not die, but, you will be in torture for the rest of your miserable life. Every day will bring you closer to death, but then I will help you to survive, and then I'll try to kill you some more, but then nurse you to health again. After a while, you will be begging for me to kill you… I will then spit in your face and laugh!'

Hela breaths become rigid, she knows I am better.

'Now! What will the choice be?' I shouted.

'I will never do anything, he deserved what he got!' Hela screamed back at me, so, I slapped her, hard across the face. She then swerves around and tries to hit me back, but I dive back and kick her in the shin. She falls to the ground and I watch over her, like an eagle gazing down at its prey.

'Tyia stop!' Thor growls, running into the room.

I hiss when I turn to face him, he's watching me hurt my own daughter, but I don't care, this isn't my daughter, this is a stupid little girl who should die for her crimes.

'You will not stop me!' I shout.

'No, but, before you kill her, I must show you something.' Thor calms down, beckoning me towards him.

I roll my eyes and walk towards him, Thor opens the dome and I quickly run out so Hela doesn't try to escape.

Once the door is shut, Hela starts screaming curses to the sky.

'Let's give her some privacy.' Thor slides his arm around my waist and pulls me outside the room.

We walk towards my chambers and sit down, however I am too angry to sit so I pace around my room, glancing sometimes at Loki, who still lies dead.

'We can save him,' Thor says.

I frown. 'How?'

'Nick Fury said no one in the world can heal Loki because the blade was covered in poison,' Thor continues.

I nod, already knowing this.

'Don't you get it?' Thor smiles.

'Of course I don't get it,' I snap. Thor sighs. 'I'm sorry, please, continue.'

He clears his throat. 'No one in this world, Midgard can cure him. If we take him to Asgard I'm sure the physicians there can help him.'

I grin. 'When are you going?'

'No, Nick Fury wants you stay here, you have powers that he needs and wants.' Thor shakes his head.

'No! I want to go, I want to be the first to see my husband awake…'

'That _if _he wakes,' Thor mutters.

'Yes,' I whisper, 'if.'

An hour later, Loki is carried by Thor towards the centre of the Hellicopter, Thor holds the Tesseract in one hand while places Loki hands on the other side of the Tesseract.

I watch in horror as my husband and brother-in-law disappear in blue smoke and lightening.

Suddenly and to my surprise, Tony stands at my side.

I turn to glance at him, he's already looking at me.

I nod at him, and he smiles.

'Don't worry, Tyia, I'm sure your husband will come back to you soon.' Tony places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it.

'Thanks.' I nod.

'Would you like me to show you the lab, Banner and I could make you new armour. But of course, you may keep the horned helmet.' He smiles.

I smile as we walk away.

**TONY POV**

Five hours after I showed Tyia what Banner and I were experimenting, a saw him, my dad…

'Good morning, Athony,' he said, smiling warmly.

I stood their shocked and dramatized. 'H-how, y-y-our d-dead.'

'The spell is working,' Tyia whispered.

'What freaking spell?' I cried.

'Hela is Goddess of the Underworld, so, she can bring people back from the dead.'

'Anyone?'

'Anyone,' Tyia nodded.

'Oh, crap!' I hissed.

**NICK FURY POV**

'Catherine?' I asked, my heart rate increasing… she was there, standing in front of me, smiling, she looked so peaceful.

'I am here,' she nodded, tears running down her eyes.

'B-but, you were dead, I saw you when you got shot.'

**STEVE POV**

Five minutes after the shock of dead people coming back to haunt us, the alarm went off.

'What's happened?' I shouted, staring at Barton.

'Hela, she's gone!' he replied.

Clicking on the screen we saw Hela disappear and reappear in the centre of Manhattan. She was killing innocent civilians and I knew we soon would be down there finishing the work.

'Suit up?' I asked, winking at Natasha, she smiled and walked up to me. Almost shocked, she pressed her lips against mine.

After a minute of the passionate kiss, she stopped and walked away.

I stared at her while she walked away, I could see from the corner of my eye Barton mouth opened wide.

I chuckled and then decided to find Tony and the others.

I found them all muttering to each other.

'We need to go, Hela has escaped and this time she has an army, army of the dead.' I told them, they nodded and ran with me.

After we all suited up, we said our goodbyes to Nick and we were transported to Manhattan, and this time, we will stop Hela and we will save Earth.

**TYIA POV**

I turned my head as I saw men, woman and even children dead on the dusty ground of Manhattan.

'We must stay together; we are stronger when we stay close.' Rogers told us. We all nodded and scanned the area.

All was quiet, too quiet.

'Why hello, Tyia.'

I swung around to see my dead father standing beside me. I jumped back and backed away, accidently bumping into Tony.

'Sorry,' I whispered, slowly walking a little forward.

'No, no, don't worry; you're not the first to see your dead father walking around.' Tony joked.

I would laugh, but I was too scared.

'I want you to stay away from me; you are the whole reason because of this!' I cried.

Father frowned.

I explain, 'if you just allowed Loki and I to marry and have our child in peace, Hela wouldn't be evil, Loki…' I couldn't finish. I gulped. 'Loki wouldn't be dead.' The last sentence was quieter.

'My entire fault? Even if I did allow you and your stupid husband marry, Hela would still be evil.' Father grinned. 'She's daughter of Loki, and Loki is a Frost Giant, a killing machine. Yes, maybe you all would have been happy together, but Hela would still be evil. She would still be a true evil killing machine just like Loki…'

'LOKI IS A GOOD MAN WITH A GOOD HEART!' I scream.

Father steps back.

'I'm sorry to say this Tyia, but you will see my again, but under different circumstances, you will join me in death.' He smiles.

Suddenly Hela jumps out from behind and hits me hard across the face.

Tony, using the lasers through his hands, makes Hela fly back.

'Are you alright?' Tony asks, helping me from the ground. I nod.

'Yes, just let me be the one to kill her next time.'

I don't hear it clearly, but I hear a faint laugh from Tony.

This time, Father kicks me behind my legs and I fall back down.

As I fall yet again to the ground, I see Tony fighting his father, who this time has black blood dripping from his mouth. I also see Steve, Natasha and Barton fighting a group of old soldiers, probably Steve's friends in the second world war. Then, I see Banner fighting a group of soldiers too.

My head starts to spin.

All feels weird.

Is this it?

Is this the end…?

'No…' I whisper.

I immediately smash my hand to the ground and everyone, except the Avengers fall to the ground. The earth's ground rumbles and the dead fall helplessly to the ground.

'We can't do this; this is torture trying to kill my father!' Tony cries.

'Don't you see, this isn't your father? Your father is really dead. Hela can't bring people back from the dead; she lied to all of us!' I say, getting up from the ground.

I see Hela hissing at me, she wants me to stop talking, but I won't.

'Bringing people back from the dead was a lie, her real power is to get into the minds of people and make them see what they don't or want to see.' I continue.

'Hallucinations.' Tony acknowledges.

'Yes,' I nod.

'Then how do we stop it?' Steve asks.

I frown. 'We have to kill the… creator.'

Everyone glances at me, they all know who the creator is… my own daughter.

I nod at everyone.

I'm ready to do this.

I turn around, facing Hela.

'How did you know?' Hela cries.

'I have a hidden power too.' I smile. 'Did you not wonder how I got the keys for you when I unlocked those chains from your hands? Or how I know sometimes what you're going to say before you say them?' I grin. 'I know how you feel now. I too can see into the minds of men, I too can make them see what they do or do not want to see. You got that power off me.'

'What now? Are you going to kill your own daughter?' Hela grins. 'Don't forget, I can read your thoughts as well. I know what you're thinking right now. I know that you don't want to do this; I know you really want me alive… I also know that you wanted all of us, Loki you and I to be a true family. But look how that failed… Loki is dead. You will never see him again. He is long gone and you thing that now he's gone, that us, could be daughter and mother again.'

'I would love for you to be the daughter I always wanted, but I know that you will never be.' I say.

'Yes, because you allowed yourself to be caught by your father and me to be chained up every night for twelve years. Your father hit me, sometimes never let me eat, and tortured me, because I was your mistake.'

'You are not a mistake,' is all I say.

Hela freezes.

'I love you,' I say, stepping closer towards me daughter.

She frowns.

She allows me to hug her, to kiss her forehead. 'And I'm so sorry for what you've become.' I quickly drag out the dagger she used killing Loki, covered in poison that no one could cure. I dragged it through her ribcage and sliced it into her heart. She yelped in pain. And as I stared into her eyes, I saw all the tragic loss and sadness drift away, and left was a single smile on her face and a 'thank you.'

I helped her to the ground and closed her eyes for her.

'Always,' I whisper.

When I stand up and turn to look at my friends, I see Tony watching as his dead father turns into dust and blows away in the wind, as does everyone else who is supposed to be dead.

The war is won, and we have won once more.

I burst out a large relieved sigh.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue lightening and Thor stood quite a distant away from us.

I gasped, as did everyone, but I was too busy running towards him.

When I reached him he looked happy… could it be?

'Where is Loki?' I ask.

His smile faded.

'No…' I whispered.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on my shoulder; I turned to see a Natasha smiling at me.

'I'm sorry for you loss,' she said quietly.

I turned a placed my hand on her hand. 'Thank you.' I then turned to look back at Thor who was smiling. 'Are you happy about this?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No, just, when I returned to Asgard my wife, Jane was in labour, I quickly handed Loki's body to the physicians so I could see my child.' Thor smiled.

I nodded. 'Is Jane and the child alright?'

'Yes, she's fine, but my sons are quite a handful.' Thor laughed.

'Sons? Twins?' I smiled.

'Yes, and you are their aunt.' Thor nodded.

'I wish they had an uncle,' I muttered.

We returned to the Helicopter tired. Nick Fury smiled when he saw me and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had.

I hugged him back.

'Thank you,' I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and winked.

Suddenly there was a loud pop; we turned around to see Tony opening a bottle of champagne. Pepper and their son, Jack was with them. Tony looked so happy when he saw them, he hugged them all and kissed Pepper passionately.

I looked down, feeling a single tear run down my cheek.

'Come back to me,' I whispered.

'So, Tyia would you like to try champagne?' Tony asked, holding Pepper's waist smiling.

I glanced up and nodded, trying to smile.

'Are you alright?' Thor asked, after we had two glasses of champagne.

I shook my head. 'I will never be alright again.' I gulped down another glass. 'I saw my own husband die in my arms, and I killed my own daughter!' I was suddenly aware that I was very loud. Everyone turned to hear me continue. 'That's why, I'm asking Nick Fury to erase my memory.'

Everyone gasped, staring at me like some sort of monster.

'No,' Thor cried. 'I know you have been through much but don't be rash. You can come home to Asgard and be with us, you're true family.' Thor shook his head.

'I don't want to go to Asgard, I want to stay here. If I go to Asgard I will be in mourning for the rest of my life and even if I stay here.'

'Then where will you go?' Tony asked.

Tyia cleared her throat. 'I've called an old friend in England, who lives in a flat in London. I will stay there. I told her everything about me and she already knew, because Nick told her years ago. Anyway, I will no longer remember the war and you, Hela or Iron Man and whatever… but I won't remember Loki. And that's what I want.' I said. 'I don't want to wake up every day knowing that I could have been with my husband if I just tried to help him some more.'

'It wasn't your fault that he died.' Thor replied.

'Thor, you cannot change my mind.' I snapped.

'_But I can_…'

Slowly, I turned around. My heart beating faster, my head beginning to spin.

That's when I saw him.

'…Loki…'


	11. BOOK 2 - THE BROKEN CROWN

**BOOK 2 – Broken Crown**

**So, because I'm so kind and generous (I WAS JUST BORED), here's the sequel to LOKI'S FAMILY. I admit, I didn't think that story would be noticed but then suddenly I found that after Chapter 10, 17 people had reviews, 8 people have favourite it and 10 people have followed it, so this is to THANK YOU all for having the time to read my stories :D **

**This book is called the Broken Crown because Loki was supposed to be the king of Asgard until Thor stopped him. **

**Also the Chapter that's coming after this is called 'The new Beginning'. **

**So, click on Chapter 1 of the new book called THE BROKEN CROWN! :D**


	12. BOOK 2 - CHAPTER 1 - THE NEW BEGINNING

**CHAPTER 1 – THE START OF A NEW BEGINNING**

**Because I was bored and doing nothing, I decided to HELL with it! I'll just write Chapter 1 of BOOK 2!**

**I don't any of the characters except Tyia.**

TYIA'S POV

'…Loki…'

He was there, standing beside Thor.

'You…' I breathed slowly, my breath suddenly stopped.

I froze.

'You're alive…?' I whispered.

Loki smiled.

THOR'S POV

Who I turned to look at who Tyia was staring at… no one.

A blank space in the Helicopter, no one was there, but who or what was Tyia staring at?

'Tyia?' I asked, walking towards her, still staring at no one.

She didn't look at me, she was still staring.

'Is she in shock?' Tony asked, curiously.

'I don't know,' I replied. I clicked my fingers and Tyia snapped out of the trance.

'Are you alright?' I asked.

She shook her head and rubbed her temple. 'Who were you staring at?' I asked.

'… I was… he was…' Tyia glanced down then back up again. She gasped when she looked back to the place she'd been staring at for some time. 'Loki, he was standing there.' She pointed.

'Tyia, Loki's gone, Loki's dead.' I whispered.

'No!' she cried. 'He was standing right there! I saw him, he talked to me.' She started to cry.

I glanced over at Nick Fury and he shook his head. 'What should we do?' I heard Natasha ask Nick.

'I think, though Thor is probably going to not allow it, but she's in dispeare so she'll see things that aren't there and the only way we can stop that is…'

'No!' I cried. 'You will not erase her memory. She isn't a lab rat!' I cursed.

'Would you like her to be in peace or in dispeare for the rest of her life?' Nick snapped.

I grunted.

'She could be happy, Thor.' Steve calmed Thor down.

'I can take her to Asgard, she will be happy.' I reply.

'Really? Or will she just be in mourning!' Nick snapped.

'I am here brother, the only family she has left! I will NOT leave her!' I bellowed.

Everyone shut up.

NO POV

After the furious fight, Thor eventually calmed down and walked back to his room, Banner and Tony following him and telling him that Tyia will be fine.

'No she won't!' Thor shouted, his anger rising again.

'She will, if she stays here, I will look after her without her knowing, if she is in danger I will help her, tell her I'm her brother or something. But if I can't handle it, I will call you and you will come.' Tony finished.

Thor looked seriously at Tony. 'You will look after her?' Tony nodded. 'You swear on your life?' Tony nodded.

Thor sighed.

When everyone had gone to sleep, Tyia awoke and walked to Nick Fury's chambers. He was awake, sitting on the edge of his bed. He held a photo of a woman.

'Who's she?' Tyia asked, sitting beside him and looking at the woman.

'Catherine,' Nick smiled.

'Ah, the woman who came back from the dead.' Tyia said. 'How did she die?'

Nick sighed. 'I was married to her and we worked together on the Helicopter, but one day, before I met you. Anyway, she was shot in action, died in my arms.' Nick replied.

'I'm sorry,' Tyia whispered.

Nick smiled. 'So,' he placed the picture down. 'What do you need?'

Tyia smiled.

**THOR's POV**

I awoke to the sound of loud beeps and flashing lights.

Immediately I leaped out of bed and ran out the room. Everyone was awake, except from Banner.

'What's wrong?' Tony asked.

I suddenly realised. 'TYIA!' I cried, running towards the lab.

The door was shut but we could see what was happening through a window.

Tyia was lying on a glass bed with a metal cap on with tubes sticking out of it.

'TYIA! NO!' I screamed.

She turned and smiled. 'I'm sorry.'

Then all the lights switched off and I couldn't see her anymore.

Suddenly a scream from the room echoed through the Helicopter walls, it was Tyia's scream.

'No, no, NO! This can't be happening!' I cried.

'She will be fine,' Banner came out of the room.

Immediately I sprinted towards him and almost pushed him to the ground. I stopped. If I hurt him he could turn angry, and that was the last thing I needed.

'She will awake to remember none of us, that's why when she wakes up you will have to leave. If she looks at you or Loki, but that will never happen, she will immediately remember and something could go wrong…' Banner bragged on but I stopped listening.

'No!' I bellowed.

'Tony, she isn't allowed to see you, but she can see me. I will pretend to be her brother.' Tony smiled.

Gradually I nodded. 'If you hurt her…'

'I will not!' Tony raised his eyebrows. 'Why would I hurt her, Thor?'

I nodded.

'Tony,' Banner said. 'She's awake; you will have to make her believe you're her brother.'

Tony nodded. Before he entered I heard a faint, 'show time.'


	13. BOOK 2 - CHAPTER 2 - LOOSING YOUR MEMORY

**CHAPTER 2 – LOSING YOUR MEMORY**

**OMG! Cliff hangers, such wonders. **

**I don't own any of the characters except Tyia and a new character, who's called Tim.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Tyia's POV

I open my eyes, light. Wincing my eyes shut I turn away from the light and towards a man who is watching me.

He smiles. 'How are you?' the man asks.

I frown. 'Where am I?'

He chuckles a bit. 'You're in a hospital,' he sighs.

'Why?' I sit up alarmed.

The man almost tries to stop me from sitting up but I stop him by pushing my hand out for him to hold. The man nods and holds my hand, he helps me jump off the glass bed and look around.

Medicine, white lights, metal instruments for doctors which I can't describe, needles all around. When I turn some more I see a mirror.

'Is that one way glass?' I ask the man.

'Yes, you can't see in but people in their can see you.' The man explains.

_Yes, I know what one way glass is._

Anyway, I walk towards the glass and press my hand upon it. For some mad reason, I feel another hand on the other side press his/her hand on mine. It's a warm hand; I can feel the warmth through the glass.

'Who are you?' I ask.

'My name is Tony,' he replies.

I turn and hold out my hand for him to shake.

'Oh, don't worry, Tyia, I know who you are,' he replies.

'Oh,' I snap my hand away. 'I'm sorry, but I still don't know who you are.'

'I'm your brother,' he replies.

'Oh,' I breathe slowly.

'What am I doing here?' I ask.

Tony immediately blurted out all this sciencey stuff that I couldn't handle. 'Stop!' I cried. He frowned. I laughed, 'in English please.'

The frown disappears and Tony smiles. 'You fell dramatically ill and fell into a coma.'

'For how long?'

'Sixteen years,' Tony cleared his throat.

I gasp. 'Sixteen years!' I whisper to myself.

'Since I am your brother, I will look after you until you get back onto your feet and get a job or whatever you want to do with your life. But, if that will take a long time, I will be more than happy to be with you every step of the way.' Tony grins.

I nod with a smile. 'May I get out of these clothes,' I say, pointing to the white clothes I have on. 'Just a pair of jeans and top will do.' I ask.

Tony nods and takes my hand, together we walk out a different door towards my so called chambers.

'These are my chambers, because you haven't got any,' Tony blurts out. 'But here you go.' He holds jeans and a Hollister top out. I smile.

When he leaves, I rip my hospital white dress off and pull on my black jeans, there tight but fit, after I look around for the top, but instead I find a photo album of Tony and a woman, a blonde-ginger, beautiful young woman. They're holding a little boy in their arms and smiling down at him.

When I place the photo down and find my blue Hollister top and pull it on, I then jump back onto the bed and look at the picture.

'That's Pepper, my wife and our son, Jack. He's now eighteen.' Tony says, suddenly walking into the room.

'My sister-in-law,' I agree, I look back at Tony and he looks back hesitantly then nods.

He looks uncertain.

'May I go now?' I ask.

'Let me sign the papers.' He smiles and walks out the room.

**Thor's POV**

I press my warm hand against the one way glass.

I smile.

'Thor, you have to leave now or she might see you.' Nick Fury pats me on the shoulder.

I turn to nod, 'thank you.'

After a minute, I now hold the Tesseract in my hand and press the trigger.

I am leaving my sister, but I will come back.

As I close my eyes, I feel the heat of the Tesseract flow through me.

After a second, I open my eyes to see Jane above me, on the balcony. She's talking to someone.

Night black long hair.

Green cape.

Leather shoes, trousers, shirt and jacket.

_Loki._


	14. Book 2 - Chapter 3 - How?

**CHAPTER 3 – HOW?**

**I don't anything, except Tyia!**

**ENJOY!**

**THOR'S POV**

Immediately I sprint up the stairs, along the corridor, slam the door open and sprint some more until I get to the balcony.

… Loki.

'Thor, before you try to kill your brother, you need to understand this. When you left to tell Tyia the bad news, Loki awoke from the poison. The medicine the physicians did work!' Jane stood between Loki and me.

'With a little help from you,' Loki muttered.

Jane smiled at Loki. 'Yes, I helped a little, but anyway…' Jane turned back to me. 'Thor, you need to go back to Earth to bring Tyia to Asgard… back to her husband!' Jane grinned.

I sighed, and then cursed so many horrid words to the sky.

Jane stood in disgust. 'Thor!' she shouted. 'The children are only next door!'

I immediately stopped. 'Sorry,' I said.

'What's wrong,' Loki asked.

I sighed again. 'When I returned, Tyia had killed Hela.'

Loki froze.

Jane gasped. She turned back to look at Loki. 'I'm sorry for you lost.'

Loki glanced at the ground. 'I had a feeling that would happen,' he whispered.

Jane turned away. 'What happened to Tyia then?'

I growled. 'We returned to the Helicopter and we were happy, well she wasn't since I told her you were dead. But anyway, after, she told us that she was going to erase her memory.'

Loki hissed. 'What?'

'I told her that would never happen, but in the middle of the night she did it without me knowing.'

'What?' Jane gasped. 'Where is she now?'

'She's on earth. Tony is pretending to be her brother, but… Banner told us that since she doesn't know who is she is, that if she sees us.' I pointed at me and Loki. 'She could die.'

'What!' this time Loki screamed. He paced around the balcony, muttering under his breath. 'I must go to her!'

'No!' I cried. 'Like I said, if she sees us she could die… or…' I didn't finish.

'Or what?' Loki said.

'Banner said all her memories could come back.'

'But isn't that a good thing?' Jane replied.

'Yes, but he doesn't know which one!'

There was an awkward silence.

'Then what are we going to do?' Jane said, quietly.

Loki stopped pacing and turned to look at me, waiting for an answer.

'We'll go back to Earth, without Tyia seeing us and talk to Banner and Tony.' I explained.

Loki and I walked towards the Tesseract, where I left it, in the Throne room.

When we held it together, I clicked the switch…

We both waited to be transported…

Nothing happened.

We both frowned at the Tesseract.

'Why isn't it working?' Loki asked.

'I don't know,' I replied.

'Let me do it this time,' Loki asked, shockingly he said it very politely.

I nodded.

This time he clicked the switch.

Suddenly the Tesseract blew up, the glass falling to the floor.

We both, a couple of feet away since we backed away when it blew up, stared shockingly at what was left of the Tesseract.

'How are we going to get back?' Loki asked, sounded furious.

… 'I don't know.'


	15. Chapter 4 - starting again

**CHAPTER 4 – Starting again**

**I don't any of the characters, except Tyia.**

_**Three years later…**_

Tyia woke, screaming in pain and fright. Her eyes stung and her throat throbbed.

Immediately Tony rushed in the room, wrapping his arms around her, shushing her. 'Tyia, you're safe. I'm here.'

'It was so real!' she panted.

'Your dream? Tell me about you dream, Tyia.' Tony stroked her hair.

Tyia started to burst out crying. 'A young girl… hair black as night… eyes twinkling green… I couldn't she here face properly but I saw her hair and eyes!' she sobbed. 'She threw me across the room and through a window… she didn't even touch me!' cried Tyia.

Tony eventually helped her to get to sleep. When she was, Tony tip toed out the room, across the hall and into his room.

Pepper was lying, holding onto a book.

'Is she okay?' she asked.

Tony nodded. 'Nightmares again.' He sighed. 'But this time it wasn't about her running through the woods in Asgard.' Tony explained.

'Oh?' Pepper asked.

'This time she was being beaten by Hela.'

Pepper's eyes flashed. 'Oh, Tony, what if she dreams about Thor or… or Loki?'

Tony frowned. 'Banner said that something bad could happen, or all her memories would return to her again. However, we don't know which one.'

Pepper sighed. 'Well, we'll worry about that in the morning.'

Tony nodded and pulled the covers over him.

_**The next morning…**_

Tyia woke to find that Tony and Pepper had gone out.

When Tyia climbed out of bed and switched the kettle on and while it was boiling, jumped in the shower. Ten minutes later she poured the hot water into the coffee mixture and then walked over to the couch, sat down with remote in hand.

'Good morning, Miss,' JARVIS said. Tyia smiled.

'Good morning to you too,' she yawned.

Three years ago when Tony brought her to Stark Towers, Tony showed her who JARVIS was. Tyia didn't care how he made it; she just liked the idea of talking to someone who wasn't really there. While he was explaining what JARVIS stood for, she was too busy looking around at the photographs on the wall. Tyia knew what Tony did for a living, weapon designer and something else but she quite forgotten what… creating weapons or something…

'What would you like to do today, Miss?' JARVIS asked.

Tyia shrugged. 'Watch TV.' She laughed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Miss, someone is at the door.'

'Really?' she joked. JARVIS didn't reply. Tyia sighed. 'Who is it?'

'Jack Stark.'

'Let him in.'

A minute later Jack walked into the living room.

'Is dad home?' he asked.

Tyia shook her head. 'He's out with your mum.'

'Good.'

Tyia frowned. 'Why, what's wrong?'

'Nothing…' he cleared his throat.

'Jack, I've known you since you were little, even though I don't remember it, but yeah, you're my nephew. Tell me.'

Jack sighed. 'Holly's pregnant,' he breathed slowly.

Tyia's eyes flashed open.

'Jack you're twenty-one! And Holly is only nineteen! Did it not come to you that _protection_ can stop that?'

'I know!' Jack snapped.

Tyia looked deeply at her nephew. He looked terrified of what his father would say to him. She then sighed.

There was awkward silence for some time. During that time, something in Tyia's mind was swirling around in her head. 'How old am I?' Tyia blurted out.

Jack turned and frowned at her. 'How old are you? Err… I…' he didn't know what to say. 'Auntie, I don't know.'

Tyia frowned. 'I know that was random but I just really want to know. Ever since that coma three years ago, I… things I think from the long lost past have been trying to make me remember.' Something in Jack's eyes flashed. 'Aha!' She jumped up from the couch, as did Jack.

'What?' He gulped.

'You know something!' she cried.

'No… I… I don't!' Jack slowly snapped back.

'Jack, you _really _are a crap liar.' Tyia raised one eyebrow.

'Talk to Tony about it.' He snapped again.

'No, I am talking to you because you are my nephew!'

'JARVIS take me… ALONE, to the basement!' Jack cried.

'Yes, sir. But I have a feeling Miss Tyia will follow.' JARVIS replied.

'JARVIS, you know me so well.' Tyia smiled.

'No!' Jack immediately ran away.

'For Christ's sake!' Cried Tyia, running after him.

They both skidded around corners and jumped down stairs to Tony's basement.

**TYIA'S POV**

I have never been in Tony's so called basement before. I'd seen him before lurking away but I'd never thought he was going here.

Running behind Jack's heels, I laugh. 'I'm just as fast as you!' I grin.

'JARIVS OPEN THE FRICKING DOOR!' Screamed my nephew.

The glass door opened and we both zoomed into the basement.

Jack turned and immediately charged at me.

Using my reflexes, I, without touching him, hold my hands out. Jack suddenly flies back and smashes against the wall.

I gasp.

I didn't even touch him!

Shit!

I sprint towards him, to see if he is alright. I look and know he's unconscious, but thankfully no bleeding.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I ring Tony.

'Tony!' I cry.

'Tyia? What's wrong?' Tony replies, worried.

'Jack and I were messing around and he fell back unconscious.'

'Christ! I'll be there soon.' The phone hung up.

While waiting for Tony and Pepper, I walk around the basement.

'JARVIS, show me what Tony and Jack have been hiding from me… for so long.' I ask.

'Miss, I am not…'

'JARVIS show me!' I snap.

Immediately the ground shakes and seven robotic suits emerge from the ground.

'Oh my god!' I gaze at them.

I've seen it in the news about him… but I didn't know it was him…

Tony is Iron Man!


End file.
